Legend Of Zelda: Protectors of Death Mountain
by Kenasauras Rex
Summary: An evil wolf pack is trying to take over all territory of wolves in Hyrule and the only territory they have yet to claim is Link's. That's right the same Link who defeated Ganondorf! As a wolf, his master sword broke and he is stuck like that forever. He has recently joined a wolf pack and has become the alpha. Will the rival clan take over his territory? Read and find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

He got up. The sun is barely risen and he stood up. On all fours. Wolf Link jumped out of the hole in the side of the cliff on Death Mountain. He hit the ground landing on his feet, stretched and yawned. He leaped onto a rock, pointed his head to the sky, and howled and early morning alarm. Other wolves came out of the shadows to join him in the middle of Death Mountain.

"Why are we getting up so early?" asked Link's brother Koda.

"You know why," Link began. "I told you yesterday. This is the day the clan from Hyrule Castle comes to take over our lands. So we're leaving."

"But...Link..We're the protecters of Death Mountain! Ever since the gorons grew ill and lost their strength, they haven't been able to regain it back and they rely on us! If we leave now, and the wolves come, they'll kill all the gorons!" explained Koda nervously.

"Wolf code says you can take others' lands but you have to get through their leader first, and if the leader isn't here, they can't claim the lands."

"Wolf code? Why wouldn't they just break it, and take over while we aren't here?" replied Charkol.

"That's what a coward would do, steal lands when no one is here, they are the strongest pack in Hyrule, they won't take it if I'm not here."

Everyone agreed. They ran up to the top of the mountain to the hot springs and announced their departure. They warned the others and told them the wolves will sneak past the villagers in the village below and come up into the mountains. Link explained how they will not check the houses and the gorons should hide in houses and the bomb shop.

Link and the pack kept their noses high searching for any scent of other wolves as they escorted the gorons to Kakariko Village. No scent was detected and the gorons safely hid in the sanctuary cellar.

"Let's go, before they attack," Link demanded.

"Wait!" exclaimed Charkol. "What if we run into them along the way?"

Link thought for a few seconds. "It's a long way here from Hyrule Castle. You have to travel through Faron Woods, which isn't too small. Then you travel through West Hyrule Field, leading into Kakariko Village. They must have woken up at the same time we did if they want to get here before noon. If they travel South then West, we need to travel South to Kakariko Village, but we're already here, so now we travel North East to where I fought King Bulbin a while back. Then we head across the bridge, past the hidden village and we could stop there for a while to say Hi to some old friends of mine-"

"Link, this is too long of a trip, even for you. Stop being a coward and face them in stead of runn-" Charkol was interrupted by Link jumping on her and pushing her over. She looked up in terror as her leader was standing over her.

"I'm sorry...what did you call me?" began Link. "A coward? I'd like to see you come up with another plan," he challenged.

Charkol's terror changed to confidence. "Face them." Link stopped growling. "If we face them, they will leave us and every pack in Hyrule safe! Not to mention the gorons and all humans as well!"

"We will face them. Not today." Link was furious. "Their pack is stronger, larger than ours and we need to build our pack and make them strong so we can catch the pack of Hyrule Castle off guard and take them down. Right now, we're sticking with my plan. If you have a problem with it, you can stay here."

Charkol glared then got up.

"Alright. So it's settled." said Koda as the other wolves thought, "what just happened?"

"Alright. So. We go to Hyrule Field, the war field, then we go over the bridge, to the hidden village, through the passage way, into another Hyrule Field where we walk through carefully and head to Hyrule Castle," Link stopped as Charkol began to talk.

"Then what, genius?" she said wisely.

"Sit." demanded Link. She sat. "You're staying here. And only here. You'd better be sitting right there when we get back."

Link walked away and the pack fallowed when Charkol whispered to herself,

_"If you get back..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Link and his pack charged through Hyrule Field as he smiled at the old memories of Midna, Ganon, and his beloved Zelda. He can still remember saving Colin from Bulbin and Midna with him though every journey, and ever step he took she was there. He still remembers the battle with Ganondorf in the castle, and on this field, with Zelda behind him on his horse, holding on tight until she needed to use here arrows. He missed Midna. He missed Zelda. And he missed his horse, Epona. Ilia is taking care of her now because the master sword broke a while ago so he's stuck as a wolf for a while. He didn't tell Ilia that...He couldn't! In Ordon, he's pronounced as missing, no one has seen him since he defeated Ganon, came home, left for a quick adventure and hasn't returned since.

He doesn't know what happened to Zelda, he believes she is in the castle, but hasn't heard from her. Midna and him lost touch when she returned to the Twilight Realm, but he's too busy to think about that right now.

He continues on and crosses the bridge. Dacklin stops and looks over the bridge.

"Hey, boss?" he says in his native accent. "What'd ya think is undah this here bridge?" He asked.

"You if you don't hurry up," replied Link sternly. Dacklin turned around and caught up with the rest of this group only to find themselves at the second bridge with monsters everywhere pointing arrows at the pack. They open fire. The pack scatters behind rocks as Link eliminates all the monsters and the pack comes out of hiding.

"This is why we're not ready to fight the pack from Hyrule Castle," stated Link.

They came across the Hidden Village and walked in. Link was immediately greeted by a cat.

"Hi, Link! Gosh, it's been a long time since we've played hid and seek with the others!" said the cat. He turned around and the rest of the cats and the Cucco leader were grinning and wagging their tails at Link's arrival. "Wanna play?" says the cat?

"No thank you, we have to get going. I wanted to see how you were all doing. Has everything been OK here?" replied Link.

"It's been boring since you've left, but we've been doing all right!" the cat said with a big smile.

"That's good. I'll see you all later. Oh! And if more wolves come by...we weren't here. Ok?"

The cat winked. "Got it!"

The ran outside and traveled East to the next field.

Meanwhile In Kakariko Village...

Ugh...stupid Link, thinks he can tell me what to do. Hmmph. I'll show him. I'm smarter than him. I don't need to take orders from him. In fact...Why am I sitting here?

Charkol stood up.

In fact...I think I'll walk around a little bit.

Charkol climbed on the roof tops and sat in the spring. She got out after about 5 minutes, shook her body and walked down. As she was walking in the middle of the village, in the dead silence, she hears a noise and turns around. There's no one there... she keeps walking only to be disturbed by another noise, this time, it's closer...and louder... She stops for a minute, turns around, and a big, white wolf, with yellow eyes and a black nose jumps on her and pushes her down. She's struggling and fighting to get up, but it's no use. This wolf has pinned her down.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this..." the wolf was angry, or looked it, then he looked confused. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Charkol. I'm apart of Death Mountain's pack...or I was."

"You were?" he got off. "What happened?"

'Link-" she started. The other wolf suddenly was interested in the conversation.

"That's all I needed to know," He said.

"..." Charkol was speechless and confused.

"Where is he?"

She looked behind him and an army of wolves stood. She looked back at the wolf.

"You must be from the pack from Hyrule Castle," she said.

"Why yes, I am. But that doesn't matter, where's Link?" He sounded frustrated now...

Charkol thought for a minute. She knew she shouldn't give his location, no matter how much of a jerk she thought he was. She kept her mouth shut and gave them a false location.

"Ordon Village." she said.

The other wolf smiled. Little did Charkol know...Link was from Ordon...

The other wolves left and Charkol took off to find Link.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Link...I'm tiered," complained Chack. "Can we rest?"

"No, we're almost to Hyrule,I can see it from here" Assured Link.

"Why do we need to go to Hyrule anyway?" wondered Koda.

"Because that's where the information is, that's why," said Link. "If we can get enough information on the pack that's hunting us, we may be able to find them."

The ran, and ran until they finally saw the doors to Hyrule Castle. Link smiled and ran into Hyrule Castle as the others fallowed.

In front of the door, Koda yelled, "Stop!" Link turned around. "We can't go in!" he said. "We're wolves, every one will panic and guards will come!" Link realized what his friend was saying was true. If they go in, they go in, they will cause trouble and a disturbance immediately!

"We'll have to sneak in..." said link quietly. He peeked his head around the corner and people were everywhere! "Damn..." he said.

"Should we sneak in at night?" asked Chack.

"We can't, we don't have time, it's not even noon yet," replied Link.

"What do we do?" asked Koda. Link turned around and counted while saying the names of all the wolves under his breath.

Koda, Chack, Me, Harson, Liak, Klaff, Algren...

"Wow, we have a lot less people than I thought..." he said shocked.

"And I'm the only girl now that Charkol is gone," pointed Algren.

"That's great, yeah, if you guys haven't noticed, if we don't get in there, we'll die. Anyone have a plan?" asked Liak wisely.

"I do!" shouted Harson. Harson was the second smartest wolf, after Link. He had red and brown fur and was a strong, robust creature, and as friendly as ever. "We send one of us in to distract the humans while the rest of us run to where we need to go, we could meet up after."

"That's ridiculous!" exclaimed Liak. "What if the other one get's caught and can't meet up?"

"I'll go," said Link. Everyone was shocked.

"What? You can't go!" exclaimed Koda.

"And why not?" replied Link.

"If you go, we don't know where to go and if you tell us, we'll get confused.

**A howl in the distance flows through the early morning air.**

"It's them!" shouted Harson. Link got worried.

_They must have got up earlier than us to be back already!_

The all faced Hyrule Castle. And Link ran in.

"Let's go!" he commanded.

"Link! Wait!" shouted Koda. Screams from inside the castle pierced their ears. Koda peeked his head around the corner and no one was there. He saw a large dog fighting a few guards...

Is that Link? It looks too dark to be Link...

They crouched down low and crawled in slowly. First went Harson, then Koda, then Liak. One by one they went in but Koda let everyone by them as he stared at the battle between the dog and the humans in Hyrule Castle Town. Liak turned around and let out a quick, quiet yelp to inform Koda to hurry up. Koda snapped out of the trance and quickly caught up with the group.

"Where do we go?" whispered Algren.

"How should I know?" replied Liak.

"I've been here before with him," informed Koda. "Not too long ago we would come here and hang out with the cats down the road. That's where he must be, I can't imagine him being anywhere else."

"What is it with him an cats?" wondered Liak.

"They were his friends when he was lost," explained Koda. "That's why he's such good friends with the cats, we should get moving before you-know-who catches up."

The carefully stalked their way to Jovani's yard where sat cats and Link. Link turns around.

"Good job, Koda. You knew where I was." a big smile crossed Link's face. He was proud of Koda.

"Thanks. Hey, did you come in contact with guards?"

"No, why?"

"Then who was fighting the guards in Castle Town?" Koda was worried. Was it Charkol? Was it the Hyrule Castle Wolves?

Link and his pack head to the center of town. They walk into the street and no one's around. They stop and look to see if anyone is walking...nothing. Koda sees a hand laying behind the water fountain. Is it a hand? He puts his head down and moves it from side to side to see if he can get a better look. He sighs is frustration and walks forward a little. Slowly. All of a sudden, from behind the water fountain comes a huge black wolf with blue eyes charging at them, teeth showing, ears back, showing she's a threat.

Shocked, Koda falls down in surprise as a wolf leaps into the air with its mouth wide open read to bite. Right as the wolf is in the air, about to leap on Koda, Link springs into action and attacks with a bite to the side of the other wolf, pushing him down. As the wolf and Link charge through the air, the other wolf is forced into the side of the fountain and falls to the ground.

Link, sighing heavily, looks at the injured wolf. He turns around to Koda.

"Are you alright?" he asks. Harson pulls Koda up.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he replies. "Thanks."

Link turns back around and is shocked. The wolf that was once lying in front of him...is a girl...a human girl...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The wolf he had just counter attacked...is a human girl?

"What..is..who.." Link was confused.

The girl lay still as her eyes open in shock. She moves her eyes up to look at a pack of wolves around her. She scrambles up to her feet and stands up. Or tries to. She looks down and her side is bleeding. She quickly looks up at the wolves and growls with her teeth, not human teeth, but wolf teeth, showing and her eyes wide. Link did the same, showing her he is not afraid. She stopped and glared. He did the same.

"Who are you?" asked Link.

"Who's asking?" she replied. Link glared at her. Then silence.

"Zed," the girl said. "The name's Zed."

"Link," he said cautiously.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"I'm from Ordon. But my pack and I are from Death Mountain." She scoffed. Link growled. "Problem?" he asked.

"No, no problem. It's just funny how your hear and they're there."

"...Who?"

"The Hylian Pack. You do know they've already left Death Mountain right?"

"They're on their way back?!" exclaimed Harson from the back.

"No," said a familiar voice. "Their headed somewhere else." Everyone turns around. It's Charkol.

"Charkol!" exclaimed Link angrily. "I thought I told you to stay put!"

"And I did," she replied. "Until they came. They asked where you were and–"

"And you told them?!" shouted Koda from the back.

"No, I gave them a false location." Link turned to the human then looked back at Charkol.

"Where did you send them?"  
"Ordon Village," said Charkol. Link gasped silently and widened his eyes.

"It's OK!," she said. "No one's from Ordon anyway, if everyone dies, who cares?"

"Me!" shouted Link. "I'm from Ordon! I lived in Ordon! My friends and horse is in Ordon!" everyone looked confused. Horse? How can a wolf ride a horse? They didn't know he was every a human. "Do you realize what you've done? All my hard work is ruined! All the goats will be dead! The village will crumble, all my hard work, down the drain but most importantly, all my friends and family will be dead!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know! How can a wolf ride a horse anyway?"

"I'm not a wolf! I'm Link! You know, the guy who saved you from all the monsters!" everyone gasped except for the human.

"You're THAT Link?!" exclaimed Harson.

"Yes! You idiot!" he charged toward Charkol and leaped in the air, tackling her. Just as he was about to deliver a final blow to the face, Koda shoved him off of her and jumped on him. Link clawed and bit Koda many times, and Koda went through the pain to get him to calm down. Link bit at his leg and Koda howled in pain, he bit Koda's throat and Koda fell down. Link got up and breathed. He calmed down.

"When did you tell them this?" asked Link.

"I dunno. A little while ago," replied Charkol.

"How LONG AGO?!" Link was angry.

"About 30 minutes ago!"

"Great, they're probably already there."

"Hello!" said the human. "Still here." Link turned to her.

"You...who are you with?" he asked.

"No one," she replied "I'm alone."

"No pack?"

"Nope. All alone."

"How did you do that?"

"Easy. I turned into a human, it's not hard. I guess I was born with it because I don't remember how I got it but, yeah." Link got a little confused but he didn't have time for confusion, he had to hurry.

"Zed," he said. "Are you hurt?" She turned her side and the bleeding had stopped.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Good," said Link. "Koda, Zed, Liak, you're coming with me. Harson, you're in charge of Algren and Charkol. Go back to Death Mountain, we'll meet you there...wait...Zed..." he paused as Zed looked at him. "How did you know they left already?"

"Heard it around town from some cats when I was walking by Jovani's away from some creepy guard who was fallowing me. That's why i was fighting those guards. Some guard who was 18 which is 2 years older than me said he liked my eyes and I said thanks and walked away and he kept fallowing me. I asked him to stop and he asked me out, I said no. Then he kept fallowing me until I turned around and attacked him. That's when the other guards came."

"Ok, Harson, take Charkol and Algren to Jovani's, tell the cats you know me and tell them I said to let you go in until I come to get you, understood?

"Yes, sir!" said Harson.

"Good. Zed, Liak, Koda...Let's go." Link sounded very confident and started walking.

"Where are we going?" asked Zed.

"Ordon."


End file.
